


Just A Kiss

by athanasynt



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athanasynt/pseuds/athanasynt
Summary: Just another day on the Heart Of Gold for Arthur Dent.





	Just A Kiss

It was a perfectly normal day for Arthur Dent. Or it would be, if it wasn’t for the fact that his best friend of many years and more just conveniently decided to kiss him.

On the lips. Without warning.

Perhaps that was normal too, if you counted the fact that Ford had been dropping subtle hints (and some not so subtle ones) ever since they’ve met. So maybe, the only abnormal thing was how much Arthur was enjoying it.

It wasn’t like Arthur had never been kissed before, but best friends don’t just suddenly think, ‘Damn, wouldn’t it be funny if we kissed each other?’and proceed to do so. That’s why he was reasonably shocked when Ford leaned in and went for the kill in the middle of one of his ramblings.

Then maybe the weird thing were the events that happened after the kiss.

First, there was the obligatory silence.

“Did you just kiss me?” said Arthur weakly. He looked quite in shock, with his hair ruffled and his expression blank.

Ford tilted his head. There was the trademark human quirk, the need to point out things that are obvious or things that just happened. He used to think of absurd theories like how humans had to keep talking or die, or alternatively how their brains start working when they stop talking. Since the Earth was destroyed, Arthur and Trillian were the only humans left. After hanging out with Arthur for years, he’d grown fond of silly quirks like these. 

“Yes,” he replied plainly.

No one moved an inch.

“Well?” Ford asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Arthur blushed, “Well what? Y-you can’t just kiss people, Ford!”

Ford shrugged, “I know, but did you like it?”

This made Arthur blush even harder. “D-did I l-like it?” stuttered Arthur as he covered his face with his hands.

“It’s a very simple question Arthur, yes or no,” continued Ford as if they were having a perfectly normal conversation about tea, “Did you enjoy it, and do you want to do it again?”

Arthur did in fact, enjoy it. However, he seemed to have some trouble putting it into words. Awkwardly grabbing Ford by the shoulder, he stared intensely into his eyes for a while.

Finally, he gathered enough courage to respond, “Yes,” he whispered, “and yes again.”

Ford smirked. Sometimes, you had to take direct action. 

They locked their lips for the second time that day.

It was, undoubtedly, a lot more passionate.

Arthur, who was suddenly a lot more confident, said softly as he pulled back, “How long have you wanted to do this?”

“Ah,” Ford sighed, “I’ve forgotten.”

“Wanna do it again?” said Arthur, already inching closer to the alien.

They kissed again, and many more times that day.

All in all, it was a pretty good day for Arthur Dent. Still relatively normal compared to most days on the Heart of Gold. They did have an Infinite Improbability Machine, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and never thought to post it. Hope no ones OOC, I love this series and I was so desperate for Ford/Arthur fics I wrote my own.


End file.
